Sonrisas
by BlackSky83
Summary: Nana sabía. Lo sabía todo, y aun así se quedaba callada, esperando con una sonrisa a que su familia volviera a casa. One-Shot. Sin parejas.


**Hello mis queridos lectores. La verdad no se si esto es un anti-nana o un nana-es-muy-fuerte. Ustedes dirán. Espero que les guste. **

**Es un One-shot corto pero espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p>Nana sabía. Por supuesto que sabía, nadie era tan ingenuo como para creer las mentiras mal hechas de Imetsu. Pero aun así lo amaba, por eso se quedaba callada y le sonreía cada vez que lo veía.<p>

Cuando nació su hijo fue el mejor día de su vida, pero luego Imetsu dijo que se quedaría en casa, que quería ver a su hijo crecer. Nana temió por la vida de su hijo. Y aun así, como siempre, le dedico una gran sonrisa y le expreso la alegría que no sentía.

Pocos meses después Imetsu se tuvo que ir, como siempre, por trabajo. Y por primera vez, Nana se sentía alegre de que su esposo la abandonara, se sentía _aliviada _que su pequeño no fuera a tener un padre ¿La hacía eso una mala madre?

Se preguntaba eso cada vez que salía al parque con Tsuna, y su hijo miraba con tristeza a los padres en el lugar. Y aun con el dolor de no ser suficiente, le sonreía a su pequeño y le preparaba la mejor de las comidas cuando llegaban a casa.

Luego Imetsu volvió, y con el trajo a su jefe. Y aunque el hombre expresara cierto aire de tranquilidad y paz, Nana no podía hacer más que desear echarlo de su casa. Pero por el contrario, los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, radiante como cada vez que veía a su esposo, y los invito a pasar.

Algo cambio en su pequeño ese día, y Nana no puede hacer más que asumir que ese tranquilo anciano tuvo algo que ver.

Su hijo empieza a crecer. Pero en vez de traer amigos, traía un cuerpo lleno de moretones y rasguños, completamente golpeado. Nana se había mordido el labio más de una vez para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, recibía a su pequeño, le preparaba su comida favorita e ignoraba los golpes que su hijo tan desesperadamente trataba de ocultar. Algunas veces trataba de hablar sobre el tema, pero Tsuna siempre corría, ocultándose en su cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Luego llego un extraño bebe, que proclamaba ser el tutor de su hijo. Nana sabía quién era él bebe, sabía que era del trabajo de Imetsu, y sabía que venía a hacer más que solo "tutorar" a su hijo en las materias escolares. Y aun así lo dejo pasar, lo invito a sus vidas, porque por alguna extraña razón, creía que ese pequeño bebe con traje le daría a su pequeño lo que ella nunca pudo.

Poco después se arrepintió de esa decisión.

Tsuna empezó a desaparecer, a veces por días, otras veces por semanas. Y cada vez que salía, llegaba lleno de moretones y golpes, cubriéndolo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabellera. Pero Nana no hizo nada, no comentaba, no pedía explicaciones, porque ver esa sonrisa en la cara de su pequeño era más que suficiente para confiarle su hijo al infante. Solo sonreía y los recibía cada vez que llegaban, una deliciosa comida esperándolos en la mesa.

Cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su hijo al despedirse se asomaba por la ventana y lo veía irse hasta que desapareciera de su campo de visión. Siempre se despedía, no importaba si era temprano, tarde o un día normal. Su pequeño nunca se iba sin avisarle.

Así que cuando vio a su hijo salir por la puerta temprano en la mañana, no pudo hacer más que desear haber escuchado su despedida. Sonrió con tristeza a la figura de su hijo, viendo cómo se alejaba cada vez más de su hogar. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ya no la necesitaba. Ya no necesitaba a una madre que preparara sus comidas, no necesitaba una madre que fingía ignorancia hacía todo lo que la rodeaba, ya no necesitaba a su familia de sangre, pues había encontrado una mejor familia, una que lo cuidaba, lo quería y lo protegía a toda costa.

Aun así Nana no pudo evitar desear tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, con una sonrisa o una lagrima, no importaba. Pero eso ya no era posible. Su pequeño se había ido y se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y ella seguía siendo la frágil mujer de siempre. Él no la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba. Por un segundo deseo que aquel bebe nunca hubiera llegado, que su Tsuna hubiese seguido siendo el mismo Tsuna que siempre había sido, que su única fuente de consuelo fuera su madre, nadie más.

Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía. ¿La hacía esto una mala madre?

Cerro la puerta lentamente, la sonrisa, aunque llena de dolor y tristeza, seguía presente, esperando su receptor más querido volviera a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: <strong>

**Si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia no duden en decirme. **

**Y si tienen alguna idea para un One-shot me dicen y yo trato de hacerlo. 3 **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Nos leemos pronto en otra historia! **

**Bye! **


End file.
